Ferryport River
by DelusionalApple
Summary: What happens when M meets two strange teenagers by the river? #SG10thAnniversary #SGSelfieWeek


**(A/N) This is a oneshot for the #SG10thAnniversary contest! Selfie week! Hope you like it :)**

A thirteen year old girl who went by the name of M, cannonballed into the freezing water of the Ferryport River. Shivering, she began to swim laps from point to point, occasionally feeling the tickle of a nearby fish. Her breath soon came labored and she decided to take a little break from the workout. She swam toward a large rock imbedded in the water, and climbed on top of the slippery boulder. M laid down and let the barely noticeable sun envelop her, drying her strands of thick, dark hair. Were the mermaid here today? Last time she came they taught her how to properly streamline and dolphin kick for long periods at a time.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of leaves and crunching of sticks. Perking her head up, she was on full alert. "Hello?" She yelled out, her voice rippling through the empty forest. Cautiously, she bent down and grabbed a pointy seashell jutting out the rock.

Before she could react, an unknown person was forcing her deeper and deeper into the banks. Attempting to fight it off, she scratched and bit, but it stayed on. White spots appeared in her vision, and she passed out.

"Idiot." A girl's voice said, she sounded distant.

"How was I supposed to know she wasn't a mermaid?" A male voice replied.

"Because she doesn't have a tail, duh." The girl responded, agitated.

"What do we do now?" The boy voice said, it sounded like he was getting closer.

"I don't know! Wait for her to wake up I guess." The girl whisper-yelled.

M felt a whoosh of air meet her lungs and slowly the world came into focus. Drowsily turning her head, she saw two teenagers around her age hovering close to her. One, a girl with long blonde hair, sat a few feet away, her arms crossed angrily. The other, a boy with curly blonde hair, had his smelly face inches away from M and was poking her chin.

M slapped his hand away and sat up. "Hey! Quit it!" She proceeded to cough up some water.

The boy looked startled but soon a mischievous grin took over his face. "Grimm! She's awake." He said, waving toward the girl he called 'Grimm.'

M knew that last name! It was famous around here in Ferryport. Apparently, they had saved the world from an evil group called the Scarlet Hand. That's what her grandparents told her. But she had just moved here a couple weeks ago.

The girl moved towards M and extended her hand. "Hey, I'm Sabrina and this is Puck."

M shook her hand warily and stared at the two for a moment before speaking. "Hi, my name is M."

Puck spoke up. "Just M? Kind of plain if you ask me."

M's face turned beet red and she glared at Puck. "I _didn't_ ask you."

Sabrina smiled and shoved Puck. "Yeah, Dogface. She didn't ask you."

"I still think it's weird." Puck retorted with a smirk.

"Like your name isn't weird, _Puck."_ M rolled her eyes. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

This time, Sabrina spoke. "We live really close. If you meant why we're sitting next to you, then I'll let Puck explain." She said, giving Puck a tap.

Puck groaned and gave M a sheepish smile. "I thought you were a mermaid. So, I decided to play a little prank on you. I didn't know you would drown!"

How did they know she knew about everafters? "Um, ok. But how do you know I know about everafters?"

"Eh, we just knew." Puck responded, puffing his chest out.

Sabrina made an air circle around her ear to show that Puck was crazy. "Actually, we saw you here the other day talking to the mermaids. Mr. Hotstuff here just doesn't want to admit it."

Puck grinned. "So, you admit I'm hot."

Sabrina blushed and softly punched his arm. "No."

"M, tell Grimm I'm hot."

M gave Puck the onceover. Okay, so he wasn't bad. With his curly blonde hair and green eyes and all. But he stank like he just finished bathing in a trashcan. Major points off. "Eh, you're not my type"

Sabrina laughed triumphantly and scooted next to M, wrapping an arm around her. "She's a keeper."

M grinned at Puck's dumfounded expression.

"But everyone thinks I'm hot!" He whined.

"Not me." The girls replied in unison.

"Also-"M began. 'Are you an everafter? You kind of remind me of P-"

Sabrina's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Don't say it!" She warned.

Don't say what? Anyway eh continued. "You kind of remind of Peter Pan. You've got the pointy ears, the green eyes, green sweatshirt..."

Before she could finish, Puck snarled and wings popped out of his back. Pink wings.

M burst out laughing. "Pink wings! On a boy!" She chortled, bending over her stomach.

"I AM NOT PETER PAN!" Puck screamed and picked the girls up by the wrists.

"What the-"M began but soon she and Sabrina were soaring high above the forest. Or actually, being carried by Puck. More like, _hanging_ from Puck!

"Puck put us down!" Sabrina screamed over the wind.

"No! Your traitors! First, you insult my hotness. Then, you call me he-who-is-annoying. And to finish it off, you call my wings girly!" Puck yelled back, aiming his glare at M.

Staring down at the ground, M suppressed vomit. She was deathly afraid of heights. Heck, the escalators made her tremble. She was a wimp. "Put me down!" She screamed, panicking and grabbing some of Puck's hoodie.

"Why? You afraid?" He mocked, making chicken noises.

Gosh, she hated admitting she was scared. You have to, M, just say it. "Yes." She whispered, hoping he would show some mercy.  
Puck looked sympathetic for a second, but it soon changed to teasing. "I don't care!"

Her palms began to sweat in fear and she eventually lost her grip on the hoodie. She was sent tumbling down towards the ground. She screamed and yelled but they hadn't noticed, or they didn't care. Her breath caught in her throat. The ground was becoming nearer and nearer, and she was sure she would die of a heart attack first. Inches from the ground, however, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

A gasp of air she hadn't realized she had been holding was released. "Thanks." She breathed, turning around.

Her savior wore a green hoodie and had a blonde girl dangling from his shoes. "Puck." M muttered, letting go and landing on the grass.

Sabrina store toward M and patted her back. "Get used to it."

M was confused. "Huh?"

"Used to Puck. He has issues." Sabrina giggled.

Puck retorted from a feet away. "Heard that!'

"We know!" The girls chorused back, laughing.

The trio occasionally met at the rivers bend to play. M witnessed Puck and Sabrina's relationship grow, until it was obvious they liked each other. Pranks were set, games were played, jokes were mocked, and you could hear screams as some tricks backfired. It made for some interesting stories years later.

 **(A/N) Haha, I had a lot of fun writing that. It felt soooo weird though, writing about myself. It's like:**

 **Me: *Reads***

 **Me: THATS ME!**

 **Me: *Keeps reading***

 **Me: ITS MEEEEEEE**

 **Anyway, can't wait for the next themes! Till next time :)**

 **~M**


End file.
